a spirits wish
by ZeroxNina
Summary: zakuro chose this day to confess her feelings and wished on a star but through no power of the star can the night of the day become a bigger experience for the two after all they wil be sharing a room.
1. confession and a proposal!

A SPIRITS WISH

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OTOME YOKAI ZAKURO

CHAPTER 1

ZAKURO'S POV….

Zakuro sat in her room looking out the window '_oh kami-sama how will I reveal my feelings to agemaki he's been so sweet to me and out of embarrassment I pushed him away because I was afraid for his feelings id been so rude how will I confess oh kami-sama please help me!' _she prayed on the shooting star that crossed the heavens.

_AGEMAKI'S POV…._

'_how on earth will I confess to zakuro?! She always pushes me away its obvious she doesn't like me. Im so stupid! But I will try my best oh kami-sama please help me out onegai. I love her so I hope that she will accept or at least hear my feelings. Oh please kami-sama!' _he prayed wishing on the same star that crossed the heavens.

LATER THE NEXT DAY…

Zakuro walked up to agemaki who looked like he was approaching her when the two met perfectly 16 inches away from each other agemaki spoke "zakuro-san will you take a walk with me?" sounding all like a professional zakuro replied "sure." She smiled which gave him hope '_maybe she does like me here's my chance!' _he thought then while walking in the field full of sakura's agemaki stopped to face her "zakuro-san I have been wanting to say this for a while but ill say it now…I" he was cut off by the little spirit children who chased him around "agemaki you guys better come home its getting dark and it wont be safe!" the children chirped agemaki felt crushed he gathered all the courage he had to confess to her the children had to bud in. then agemaki and zakuro walked home quietly. When the four reached home suskihotaru informed the two that there had been a recent accident in the boys rooms so they would be sharing their partners rooms that meant agemaki would stay in her room! She panicked a bit.

THAT NIGHT….

She thought he had fallen asleep so she walked up to the window and looked at the stars "oh kami-sama I said I would confess to him today but my courage bumped down I know he must hate me all I have ever done to agemaki is push him away I know he wouldn't like me at all now!" she teared she felt warm hands wrap around her waist and a whisper in her ear "you don't need kami-sama to help you succeed I love you already." She smiled yet she was shocked "age…maki…" she whispered then turned around burring her face into his chest she was blushing "I love you too." She whispered in response he lifted her chin and planted a soft kiss on his maidens lips making a passionate dance his hands still circulated her waist he licked her lips for entrance and she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in he picked her up he felt more like a man then ever they eventually broke the kiss gasping for air she looked at him with longing happy eyes he the same she put her hand on his cheek and he held ever so happy she looked tired though "zakuro maybe you should go to sleep." He whispered looking at her she nodded and the slipped into their beds and fell asleep.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

"no! no! NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled pumping up grasping her blanket tight agemaki woke up at start worried "zakuro are you ok?" he asked deeply concerned she was still trembling "my mother…" she whispered he went over to her and hugged her in a tight embrace and stroked her softly "its ok zakuro im here cry all you want." He gently soothed her she was still trembling and he could feel it she gripped his night shirt not wanting to let go and cried her heart out. "agemaki could you sleep with me?" she asked embarrassed he smiled at her and pulled the covers over still embracing her tightly he and her fell asleep in their arms.

THE NEXT MORING…..

Suskihotaru and Riken walked hand in hand to zakuro's room to wake the two up. When they opened the door to their surprise was something they never thought they would see agemaki was still in their lovers embrace and zakuro cuddled into him. The two gasped then suskihotaru smiled "I guess they confessed…." She smiled "yeah…. let's go suskihotaru I think they need to be left alone." He spoke in his normal deep voice and the couple walked away zakuro woke up to still be cuddled in his arms she blushed and tried to move away but agemaki opened his eyes and pulled her closer "are you awake zakuro?" he asked and felt a small nod. he looked at her she smiled he placed a light kiss on her cheek and pulled away she got up walked into bathroom once she was done when she walked out with her hair tied up and wearing a new kimono different than her original one it was pink and red with a ribbon and her usual apron "where did your normal kimono go?" he asked " when a spirit is confessed to she has to wear this kimono and these colors." she blushed he smiled and walked up to her and kissed her forehead "i love you zakuro." he smiled "i love you too." she whispered and the two walked out hand in hand when they reached the breakfast table all eyes were on them houzuki and bonbori popped up with secret filled eyes "so the two finally became lovers over night what exactly happened between you two?!" asked the twins curious agemaki and zakuro turned scarlet red."ooohhh the two are a naughty couple!" the twins smiled "NO WERE NOT! LAST NIGHT NOTHING HAPPENED BUT A KISS!" zakuro yelled then blushed at what she just said agemaki just looked at her they all gasped "oooohhh! a kiss..." the twins smiled zakuro took agemaki's hand and ran for it as fast as she could.

OUT IN THE BACKYARD...

zakuro reached the tree and let go huffing and puffing gasping for air she sat against the tree he sat beside her "zakuro..." he said looking into her eyes and kissed her firmly grasping her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck when they pulled apart she bumped him on the head "hey what was that for?!" he asked alarmed "that was for falling in love with you." she smiled "what does that have to do with me?" he asked "you idiot i fell for **YOU**_!"_She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

3 months later...

it was august zakuro and agemaki were walking hand in hand at the park he turned to her and kneeled on one knee "agemaki what are you doing?" she asked he pulled out a box "zakuro will you marry me?" he asked her eyes opened seeing he was serious "agemaki...YES! YES!YES!" she smiled he got up and hugged her "we will need to meet my parents first." he said she looked up at him "are you sure will they allow you to get married to a half spirit?" she asked looking away from his gaze "i will convince them no matter what." he determindly took her hand and walked to his house. walking into the mansion he walked strait to his parents not caring what they would when they saw her ears and barged into the room "mother father i would like permission to marry zakuro!" he blurted "what to a half spirit?!" his parents yelled "yes she is a half spirit that i have fallen deeply for!" he reasond she looked at him and thought ' he can be so manly and determined sometimes..' she smiled "i hope i dont disrespect you but i love him too much." she bowed his parents just looked at the two amazed especaily at the half spirit sensing their love for eachother his mother straitened up "i see you love her very much so i accept." she smiled his father looked absolutely shocked he nodded not saying a word. "i i accept as well."his father noded


	2. newly weds

Chapter 2

_** DAY OF THE WEDDING...**_

Zakuro walked down the aisle wearing a laced kimono no apron a beautiful white silk veil dripped down her back her red lips showed and the hinting of blush and eyeshadow his mother did her black ears sticked out of her veil beautifuly she reached her point standing next to agemaki he stared at her beauty "what are you staring at me for?" she asked "you l look amazingly beautiful!" he replied. she blushed harder "r really t thank y you." she replied being complimented surprised her "what are you surprised about?" he asked "i never really got a compliment really i only got disgusted stares from humans." she replied "well im not one of those damn idiotic humans zakuro!" seriously he held her hand "do you agemaki take zakuro to be your lawfuly wedded wife?" the priest asked "i do." he said with passion "do you zakuro take agemaki to be you laefuly wedded husband?" asked the priest "i do." she said with equal passion "you may now kiss the bride!" the priest anounced he leaned and gave her a passionate kiss 3 minutes long then seperated and the crowd cheered

_**OFF TO THE HONEYMOON...**_

* * *

MWUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...

WAIT FOR THE SHOCKING SURPRISE...

IM SO EVIL MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. there will be surprises

Chapter 3

they walked into the resort she looked at him with worried eyes "agemaki you know were walking into a resort together im a half spirit and my ears arent covered what are the people going say?" zakuro asked "its ok everything will be fine." agemaki reassured they checkeced in but the woman behind the counter just stared at her with disgust. once they walked into the room "sugei! this place is huge!" zakuro yelled plopping on the bed "wow these are more comfortable than futon's!" smiled he jumped on to her now pinning her down to the bed "agemaki?..." she asked confused she was about to say something else when he had kissed her. she wrapped her hands around his neck his hands undid her kimono leaving her bare over she didnt mind his arms rubbed her body she took of his shirt leaving his unbelievably muscular body bare he squeezed her breasts moaned in joy he smiled and started kissing her neck he licked and nibbled her neck.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

agemaki woke up to see zakuro making breakfast and turned to see he was awake she was wearing a robe that was somthing he was certain his mother packed. "ohio gozaimas agemaki." she smiled "ohio zakuro." he replied and got up to give her a kiss on the cheek and walked strait into the shower.

**AFTER AN HOUR...**

agemaki walked out the shower and zakuro was setting the plates with the food down when kushimatsu burst through the door. "Kushimatsu what's wrong?!" asked zakuro"zakuro it's its your".

* * *

Ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING ONCE AGAIN!


	4. fights or frights?

Chapter 4

Re-cap:

"Zakuro its its your"

* * *

"your mother she's alive!" kusimatsu blurted zakuro's eyes opened wide "my my what...?" she asked tearing collasped to the floor agemaki went to comfort her then her mother walked in zakuro looked up to see her smiling mother crouch down to her and hugg her "im sorry zakuro i was trying to keep you safe by staying away. but now i see no threat visiting you now."he mother explained "but mother after i was kiddnaped by omodaka i saw your flesh and bones how?" she asked "you met your brother?!" she asked worried "yeah but its okay agemaki saved mr before any real damage could be done." zakuro smiled looking into his eyes "zakuro who is this young man your boyfriend?" her mother asked "no! dont be silly he's my husband!" she laughed her mothers eyes opened wide "ZAKURO! you got married?!" her mother asked shocked "yeah so what?" asked zakuro "nothing i just thought that get to be there at your wedding." she frowned "no mom you have to answer my question before anything else?! how are you alive?" she asked "after the firre i was found and revived by a sorcerer named akira." her mother explained zakuro started to tear and leaped into her mothers arms she was happy to feel her mothers warmth. she stood up and smiled "you guys didnt get a proper introduction mom this is agemaki a soilder who joined the halfspirit thing and my husband and agemaki this is my mother tskuhane." she anounced "nice to meet you. you better treat my daughter nicely." she was smiling but all three could see her demonic aura rising over the limit. and all sweat dropped. "like wise and dont worry i love her to much to hurt her!" he said determined "good yooung boy zakuro you have a really good eye!" her mother winked zakuro blushed then piped up "suskihotaru bonbori hozuki and everyone else know about mom?" asked zakuro "no they dont but i beleive it is in best interest that your mother wants to meet them." kushimatsu explained "well ok but make sure to keep mother out of trouble." zakuro ordered "hai zakuro-sensei i will be just fine now scurry back of to your honeymoon." her mother smiled and left to meet the others. Zakuro plopped onto the bed with a sigh "gosh i didnt know the first time i ever re-meet my mother it would be so exaughsting!" zakuro sighed more then got upu "lets eat breakfast is getting cold." she smiled and sat at the table and he sat next to her he chewed on the food and his eyes opened wide "zakuro! your cooking is absoulutely amazing!" he smiled stuffing more food into his mouth she smiled like away never through out his relationship did he see "thank you agemaki im glad you like it." she looked really beautiful and girlyhe couldnt help but kiss her after part she smiled more then ate her sausage and scrambled eggs with side dish of shredded hashbrown.

_**AFTER**_** BREAKFAST...**

The two walked into the resort and looked at the sunny activities agemaki pointed to a large swiming pool and dragged her over to it "hey zakuro how bout we swim?" he asked "but i have never done this before and i dont want to get my kimono wet." zakuro stared curiously at the pool "you dont need your kimono you need a swiming suit." he laughed she went back to rumage through the suit case his mother had packed for her at the bottom under kimono's she found a small top only covering her chest and a mini bottom that looked to short for her to wear agemaki came into her room when she had it on " zakuro how?" he asked stunned "i dont know what this is i found it at the bottom of my suitcase." zakuro replied  
"mother..." he laughed and dragged her out with his swim trunks on he picked her up and plunged her into the pool "AGEMAKI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she asked yelling "Your in a pool your not ganna drown zakuro." he laughed and jumped in with her. "See its fun!" he smiled "i guess." she said poutingly. and walked into the shower. (5 minutes later...) zakuro walked out of the bathroom to see agemaki was sitting waiting for her she walked over to him "you didnt have to wait." she smiled "its ok it was only done 2 minutes ago." he held her hand she sat down and put a bit of ravioli and beef into he mouth and brightened "wow this is amazing although ive never seen or tasted this type of recepie." she smiled stuffing more into her mouth "thank you zakuro." he smiled and began eating.


	5. were back with a plus one

Chapter 5

Re-cap: zakuro ploped onto the bed and fell asleep...

* * *

The flight just landed and they were entering the spirit aliance when the two got crowded it took the two 2 days to land hozuki and bonbori poped up as usuall "so what did you two do?" aksed the two "nothing we had fun though." zakuro said returning to her usual self out of nowhere she colapsed. she could hear their faint words that soon disapeared.

_**AN HOUR LATER...**_

Zakuro awoke to see the doctor sitting there "what happened?" she asked the doctor smiled "congrats! ma'm you are pregnant!" he anounced "IM WHAT?!" she asked extemely shocked agemaki walked into the room "is everything ok zakuro?" he asked worried "i im p pregnant..." she whispered hoping he heard and he did his eyes opened wide and his mouth brightened into a smile he ran to her and hugged her. "ZAKURO!" everyone cheered entering the room with ballons and cards the men bought "congrats!" they yelled and piled her in baby goods. once everyone was out zakuro got up and walked to the kitched to cook dinner agemaki rushed over to her "zakuro dont strain yourself ok." he smiled she smiled back understanding his concern she did as much as she could once dinner was fully made "mmmmmm... zakuro i didnt know you were such a good cook!" a woman said "MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she asked surprised at her mothers recent appearence. "my my zakuro why so shocked?" asked her mother agemaki ran into the room and picked her up he ran into their room and locked the doors with their mother inside with them "zakuro you need protection there is a whirlwind coming near us and we cant risk getting you or the baby hurt!" he looked at her with soulful eyes "zakuro your pregnant?! why am i the one to miss all these joyful events?" asked her mother "its ok mom." zakuro patted her mothers back. then remembering the whirlwind she looked to agemaki "dont woory its just the otherworldly couple who create a whirlwind by making out each year it depends on how big the whirlwind is to see what year is perfect for romance and stuff like that." she explained on the other hand agemaki was dumb founded '_an otherworldy couple create a whirlwind by making out? ill never get these spirits or their traditions.' _he thought.

* * *

hey dont worry more action or romance if i get enough reviews!

oh and sorry for the making out couple.


	6. a new half addition

chapter 6

RE-cap: "ZAKURO YOURE PREGNANT?!"

* * *

**_3 MONTHS LATER..._**

"AGEMAKI!" zakuro yelled she was having another one of her mood swings agemaki ran into her room "what is it zakuro?" he asked "i want ice cream!" she yelled it was the hot summer and it was burning hot he ran into the kitchen and scooped some strawberry icecream into the bowl. once he walked into the room he saw her crying she was flipping her ears up and down he walked over to her "zakuro why are you crying?" he soothed her back. "i i love you please dont leave me.." she wimpered her words wavered with tears he smiled "dont worry zakuro i love to much to let you go." he whispered she pumped up jumping up and down "zakuro calm down and sit down! you will damage the baby!" he said worried she sat down and started crying again "i know im probably a terrible woman wife and mother! you must hate me!" she sobbed "no i could never hate you i love you so much zakuro!" he whispered in ear and the two fell asleep in their embrace of mood swings. (3-4 hours later) agemaki woke up to see zakuro snuggling in closer to him. he started caressing her hair once again and placed gentle kisses on her neck to her fore head. her started flipping up and down she looked up at him "your awake zakuro?" he asked "just recently." she smiled holding him tighter "i guess your mood swing is over." he smiled "my what oh im sorry agemaki i must have been a real trouble for you." she said worried "no you were just fine.

* * *

_**3 MORE MONTHS**__** LATER...**_

Her mother came to visit out of no where once again and they had a baby shower.

(after the shower) 

zakuro was sitting in throne of baby shower gifts "oh my spirits zakuro you are piled!" suskihotaru giggled "yeah no kidding!" zakuro mumbled and unwrapped a small box marked "O" inside it was a letter and a small baby trinkle charm she opened the letter "dear sister, i know after all the things i have done you ,might as well hate me but please except this small gift." the end of the letter she read in her head then turned to the staring people "its from omodaka.. my brother" she said looking at the sparkling trinket "aww your brother is so sweet i think we can trust him a bit." her mother said dialing his cell. (bell rings 15 minutes later)  zakuro opened the door to see her brother standing there in a suit. "come in." she smiled at him and walked in nervous and she could sense it. "listen zakuro..." he was cut of by a few simple words "i know omodaka i want discuss with you." she said "if you are willing to be faithful in me as the brother ive always wanted then i will trust you." she explained he took the chance to make things right and got to knoe her better it felt satisfiying to have a sibling never alone again.


	7. new addition

chapter 6

RE-cap: "ZAKURO YOURE PREGNANT?!"

* * *

**_3 MONTHS LATER..._**

"AGEMAKI!" zakuro yelled she was having another one of her mood swings agemaki ran into her room "what is it zakuro?" he asked "i want ice cream!" she yelled it was the hot summer and it was burning hot he ran into the kitchen and scooped some strawberry icecream into the bowl. once he walked into the room he saw her crying she was flipping her ears up and down he walked over to her "zakuro why are you crying?" he soothed her back. "i i love you please dont leave me.." she wimpered her words wavered with tears he smiled "dont worry zakuro i love to much to let you go." he whispered she pumped up jumping up and down "zakuro calm down and sit down! you will damage the baby!" he said worried she sat down and started crying again "i know im probably a terrible woman wife and mother! you must hate me!" she sobbed "no i could never hate you i love you so much zakuro!" he whispered in ear and the two fell asleep in their embrace of mood swings. (3-4 hours later) agemaki woke up to see zakuro snuggling in closer to him. he started caressing her hair once again and placed gentle kisses on her neck to her fore head. her started flipping up and down she looked up at him "your awake zakuro?" he asked "just recently." she smiled holding him tighter "i guess your mood swing is over." he smiled "my what oh im sorry agemaki i must have been a real trouble for you." she said worried "no you were just fine.

* * *

_**3 MORE MONTHS**__** LATER...**_

Her mother came to visit out of no where once again and they had a baby shower.

(after the shower) 

zakuro was sitting in throne of baby shower gifts "oh my spirits zakuro you are piled!" suskihotaru giggled "yeah no kidding!" zakuro mumbled and unwrapped a small box marked "O" inside it was a letter and a small baby trinkle charm she opened the letter "dear sister, i know after all the things i have done you ,might as well hate me but please except this small gift." the end of the letter she read in her head then turned to the staring people "its from omodaka.. my brother" she said looking at the sparkling trinket "aww your brother is so sweet i think we can trust him a bit." her mother said dialing his cell. (bell rings 15 minutes later)  zakuro opened the door to see her brother standing there in a suit. "come in." she smiled at him and walked in nervous and she could sense it. "listen zakuro..." he was cut of by a few simple words "i know omodaka i want discuss with you." she said "if you are willing to be faithful in me as the brother ive always wanted then i will trust you." she explained he took the chance to make things right and got to knoe her better it felt satisfiying to have a sibling never alone again.


	8. the next addition

Chapter 7

_**2 months**_** later...**

zakuro and agemaki were at their regular baby checkup when zakuro bended holding her stomach in pain "whats wrong zakuro?!" he asked more worried "her water just broke we need to get her to birth giving station next door hurry!" the doctor ordered agemaki picked her up and rushed to the room the doctor led to and layed her down on the bed "she would like it if you stayed with her." the doctor insisted he shook his head and sat next to heer holding her hand. "dont worry zakuro everything will be just fine." he whispered the surgeons started working and helping the baby arrive. she screamed and squeezed his hand hard and he just soothed her hair. (5minutes later...) "waaaa waaaa!" was the next sound they heard agemaki looked to the baby now being held in the nurse's hands "cangradulations its a girl!" announced the nurse handing the cleaned baby to him she had small white ears and cute fluffy white hair he gave his new born daughter a kiss on on the cheek then gave it to the mother who was looking at him smiling "she looks just like you." she smiled "no she has your ears." he smiled "she has your goldish brown eyes." she replied and gave a small peck on her daughter's cheek she was then moved to a regular hospital room. her mother rushed in "Congradulations zakuro your baby is thousands beautiful." she smiled "mom you got your wisdom back!" zakuro smiled "yes akira seemed to mix up my personality a bit and i just came back from my check up." the woman replied "that's great!" zakuro sighed relieved. "yeah i dont remember what i did but it sounded like i was kind of nuts." her mother replied rubbing her temples.

_**after a week... **_

zakuro was at home nursing her child with the help of suskihotaru the two men just stared at thier wifes with loving eyes (yes suskihotaru is married to riken.) "the two are so cute when they work hard." agemaki sighed with a longing smile and stared at the two rushing over the place then settled down to milk the baby (an hour later.) agemaki walked into the room to see his wife and the child sleeping while sitting on the rocking chair he smiled "even cute when she sleeps he walked over and draped a blanket over her when her eyes flickered she opened her eyes to see agemaki looking at her "oops sorry i woke you up." he said "no its ok i fell asleep with the baby." she replied "well then good morining." he smiled giving her a kiss on her lips "good morning to you to." she smiled kissing him back. he took the sleeping baby and put her in the crib and walked out taking a small stroll. "you know i might as well live in our own house. im buy our own." agemaki suggested "m mabey we should and suskihotaru's help with the baby was nice but i think i should let her spend time with her husband." zakuro twiddled with her fingers "yeah how bout we go house shopping tomorow.?" he asked "great!" she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek but before she could walke away agemaki caught her waist pulling her inwards so their chests were touching she blushed "what are you doing?" she asked he didnt respond just lent in a planted a equall passionate kiss on her lips he parted but still kept his grip on her waist her hands her also still on his chest "PDA! PDA!Zakuro and agemaki are showing PDA!" the little demon pet shouted as usuall the two broke apart with embarrassment "Momo stop doing that!" zakuro warned hitting him on the head with a branch. "ow zakuro!" he rubbed his head and ran to bug suskihotaru and riken.

_**an hour later...**_

suskihotaru and riken walked up to the group of half spirits and soilders "everybody we have an announcment..."


End file.
